Forever, My Fox
by Epithet Nix
Summary: **YAOI** Hiei and Kurama have an argument, but is there something deeper to the cause of it all?! ((COMPLETE!! R&R PLEASE))
1. The Fight

"Where were you?!" The fiery eyed boy shouted. The fumes of his anger almost plausible.  
  
"Something came up." A melodious voice replied, the force used to surpress his tears unnoticed by the other demon.  
  
"What?! We haven't seen each other in a month and 'Something came up', come now fox, you can think of something better then that." Came the annoyed reply.  
  
Hiei shoved his hands in the loose pockets of his pants and slumped against the tree, silently and death-defiantly aware of everything around him.  
  
"No." The magenta suited boy responded, a firm note of finality trying to impress itself on the monosyllable he answered with.  
  
"What? No big, long rant over your thoughts? No long, sappy speech on how important it is to share your emotions?" The fire demon's temper grew with each forced word. Something was being kept from his knowledge and he didn't approve.  
  
"This isn't something I want to talk about," the ever cool voice replied, yet again the tones and crescendos used in his voice gone unheard by the demon.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" The dumbstruck boy shouted "How hypocritical!" he snorted "Just like you - you.. humans!" he turned his back on Kurama and jumped off into the distance.  
  
~~oO@Oo~~  
  
"Damn that fox!" Hiei yelled out to the trees. "God! He irritates me!" The small demon expressed his annoyance, quickly hoping from one tree to another. "You'd think it would kill him to be straight forward. NO! Everything has to be a secret." He finally collapsed in on himself in the shaded branches of a tall birch tree. "Stupid clown"  
  
"Oh..I don't think I'm that high maintenance," came the smooth voice from below the tree. "You sure are fast, demon boy"  
  
"That's because I was trying to get away from you," Hiei muttered, trying to control his anger, and not lash out on his beloved. The small leaves rustled as he shifted his weight on the branch.  
  
"Oh! That hurt," he pressed, sarcasm etching it's way into his words  
  
"Don't joke, fox, why don't you ever..share?"  
  
"This coming from the one who hardly ever talks," Kurama laughed at his own joke, but continued in a serious tone:  
  
"Some things you have to deal with on your own, Hiei. I don't think I can talk about it, you know?"  
  
"You stupid humans and your emotions..they're too complicated"  
  
Kurama hopped, gracefully, up to Hiei's level, crouched down and placed a small kiss on the demon's cheek  
  
"I know, my heart, but this is how it is...love it or leave it," Kurama smiled at the growing blush on Hiei's cheeks, "You're too easy to tease." Kurama cupped Hiei's face in his own hands "I love you, Hiei, no one else, got it?" The fox was determined to express how he felt to the other. "I would do anything for you. I would give up my life, my family, my mother, everything! Don't you ever forget, ok?"  
  
Hiei bowed his head and muffled a small yes.  
  
"Say it once more."  
  
"Yes, ok?!" He felt like he was being lectured by his mother.  
  
"Better, but you'll have to make it up to me later." Kurama gave a coquettish flutter of his lashes and smiled impishly.  
  
Hiei smirked and raised his head, the rose colouring gone. "You have to catch me first!" with the short reply, he dashed off into the distance, leaving a grinning, redheaded boy alone. 


	2. A Nightly Visit

Kurama sat by the warm fire in the small temple. A book left open on his lap, he looked lazily into the burning flames. He smiled at the memory of his small demon, how he fought against all odds, and almost always won.  
  
A cold gust of autumn breeze filled the room and Kurama looked up to find an open window. He smiled and stood up, walking closer, he encircling a small, wiry haired boy, with the warmth of his body.  
  
"Hey you," He said in a quiet voice, not wanting to disrupt Genkai's sleep.  
  
"Kurama, do you remember our..uh discussion a week ago?" Hiei backed away so he could look into Kurama's warm green eyes.  
  
Kurama giggled a little "Hiei, darling, that was an argument, and yes I remember, why?"  
  
"Well since then you've been somewhat..melancholy, I want to know what's wrong." The inarticulate demon fumbled for the right words, never being able to talk easily, he tried to force out his demands. "And I've noticed, you've spent less time at home, with your mother and family, all you ever used to talk about was your human family."  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, it's not something I really want to discuss.." his sentence ended with the incomplete answer, and he turned his back on Hiei.  
  
The fire demon felt he was being challenged, .:Why should ~I~ have to share what I'm feeling with him, but not him with me?!:. The inequality of the situation struck Hiei. "That's unreasonable, this is a relationship, Kurama, and equality is the key factor here. You said 'love it or leave it' well I choose neither, I want you to tell me what's wrong.." Hiei paused a moment, "Don't you trust me?"  
  
Kurama walked quickly to Hiei, wrapping his arms around the small figure, "Of course I trust you..it's just something I don't think you'd understand"  
  
Hiei leaned his head into Kurama's shoulder and sighed, "Try me..."  
  
Kurama laughed softly and whispered, "You're right...it's not fair that I don't let you in on the..human side of me"  
  
"I told you so" Hiei replied, in a mocking tone  
  
"I hate it when you're right"  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject."  
  
Kurama let out a short laugh and sighed, "You know me too well, demon boy"  
  
"Stop with the flattery, and don't call me 'boy' I'm older then you."  
  
"I know," Kurama sighed and began his story... 


	3. A Reason For It All

((FLASHBACK))  
  
"Mo~ther" Kurama yelled in fury, "I haven't seen him in a ~month~ why can't I go?!"  
  
"I don't want you to see him anymore, Shuichi, please?" His mother almost begged. Looking up at the red haired boy, a pitiful sorrow in her eyes. The small kitchen light revealing her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that, even for you" his voice barely above a whisper. He looked down, gently tugging and pulling at his magenta coloured jumper. "I love him, mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you." He glanced up from the floor, and stared at his mom, salty water streaking his cheeks.  
  
"Then don't disappoint me! Leave him! Leave him, for me, Shuishi!" She blurted out in an inarticulate bout of emotion.  
  
"I-I just..CAN'T!" His usually calm voice cracked and ached with the sound of suppressed tears. "Please don't make me choose!"  
  
The woman's features hardened, and her lips tightened in a firm line. "No. I refuse to let you see him, any longer. I am you're mother, Shuichi, you will obey my rules as long as you live under my roof." She said, a final note of victory rang in her voice.  
  
"You're being unreasonable! This is my ~home~ I'd have no other place to stay!" Kurama tried to reason with his stubborn parental figure.  
  
"Maybe you should ask that...boyfriend of yours then?!" She said, spitting out her words, in total disgust. "I'm sure he'd be willing to..support you." An almost malicious gleam now in her eyes, determined to prevent her boy from being perverted by that little demon.  
  
"Why don't you understand? This is who I am, mother! Not allowing me to see him isn't going to change that!" Kurama pleaded and sobbed, trying to get through to the woman in front of him. He couldn't understand why she always changed so much when his beloved Hiei came into topic. He wanted her to accept him, and talk to him like she used to, before she found out about the demon.  
  
"No, you don't understand, Shuichi. You're still a boy; you don't know what love is. You're not like..that! You can't be! You're my boy!"  
  
Kurama's eyes began to dry. A cold iciness replaced the hurt and emotion he'd revealed earlier. Slowly he began to build walls around himself. The warmth and life gone from his eyes, replaced with placidity. He replied in a short, even manner.  
  
"I am not yours mother, I am not your boy, and I never was. I hope you're happy with your choice, Shiori" Putting a strong emphasis on his mother's name, he turned his back and headed for the small park where he was to meet Hiei.  
  
((END FLASHBACK)) 


	4. A Conclusion to the tale

Hiei watched as his lover recalled the story that had ended his close relationship with Shiori. How he grimaced, and gave visible shudders of disgrace when he repeated the unkind words they'd exchanged.  
  
Hiei sighed. Completely unsure of what he should do in a situation like this. Whether he should stay quiet and just listen, or go over to Kurama and hold him comfortingly.  
  
Kurama quietly sobbed out the last of his story and he stepped closer to Hiei, expecting to be held. Hiei uncomfortably caressed and petted the taller boy, trying to calm his sobs.  
  
"Oh Hiei! I've lost her forever! What am I going to do?" He sniffed out, feeling much like a small, lost child, begging his mother to find him, and comfort him.  
  
"I..I don't know Kurama. You should go to her, and ask for her forgiveness." He said, angry with himself that he had no prior experience with this matter to help his loved one.  
  
"You don't understand Hiei! If I go back to her, we'll never be able to see each other!" He collapsed to his knees and continued to sob. Torn between the two people he loved most, he didn't want to have to choose.  
  
"I understand, perfectly fine." Hiei said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You want me to go to her?"  
  
"Kurama! You're crying, for the sake of Koenma! You're obviously not happy! Go to your mother, see what you can do, and if it can't be helped, I'm willing to sacrifice our relationship," he sighed, knowing his words were a lie, and hugged Kurama fiercely.  
  
"I love you, and ~I'm~ not willing to sacrifice 'us' yet. Mother's either going to have to accept me, or ignore me."  
  
The demon let out a small sigh of relief and gave a rare smile. "Thank God. I don't know what I'd do with out you, fox."  
  
"Love it or leave it," he smiled, a weak pitiful smile.  
  
"You don't mean that, but I love you for trying."  
  
"You're so nice when you're around me, Hiei, why don't you act this way to Kuwabara, or any of the others?"  
  
"Ha!" Hiei let out a superior laugh. "Me? Being nice to that clown? I had a problem with him and Yukina, and managed to not kill him long enough for my dear sister to explain it, I accept it. Leave it be fox, I don't need to be nice to him as well."  
  
"I guess you're right," Kurama agreed, trying to get his mind off the subject of his mother. "Are you happy now that I've 'shared my human side' with you?" Kurama said in a part mocking, part joking tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, though it didn't reveal anything to me about those complex human emotions.."  
  
"You know, Hiei, love is considered a 'human emotion' and you love me, don't you?" Kurama pouted.  
  
Hiei gently tapped Kurama on the head, "Of course I do, you idiot fox, and I always will," he grinned.  
  
"Forever?!" Kurama sighed dreamily.  
  
Hiei gave a loud laugh at his partner's melodramatic attitude. "Forever, my fox." 


End file.
